watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
CtOS Haxx
CTOS Haxx is one of three types of Online Operations in Watch Dogs 2, the other two being (Un)Lawful (Dis)Order and Crime Hunt. Description CtOS Haxx is an activity the player can perform infinitely, except for DedSec Events, to gain followers. The hostiles are Umeni Security Corps. There are in total five different ctOS Haxx operations, not counting DedSec Events. The different objectives are: steal a vehicle and deliver it to DedSec, steal two encrypted drives, download data from a server, free a DedSec prisoner, destroy three shipments. The player can choose from three operations each time. Upon completion of a crime hunt, other operations become available. There are three difficulty levels for each operation: Normal, Hard and Insane. Completing a crime hunt gives the player 15,000, 20,000 or 25,500 followers, respectively. Bonuses can be obtained if the player does the optional objective. DedSec Events randomly appear with a call from Sitara, if the player is not on a mission. There are two distinct types: completing the virus awards the player 9,000 whereas completing Loot Truck awards the player 100,000 followers and $250,000. These operations have no difficulty levels or optional objectives. CTOS Haxx Operations SnooZuLuze * Objective: Steal the Blume vehicle from Umeni-Zulu and deliver it to DedSec; Locate the vehicle; Steal the vehicle; Deliver the vehicle * Brief: The latest hit shows the Umeni-Zulu are testing a vehicle modded with Blume tech. Jack us the ride so we can autopsy it. Code Runers * Objective: Steal the encrypted drives from the Umeni-Zulu officers; Steal the encrypted drives 0/2; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: Okay, so we've got two Umeni-Zulu goons exchanging new ctOS tech. H«Get both hard drives and we'll fuck with Blume's plans. Flush * Objective: Download Umeni-Zulu's file on DedSec; Download the files; You must leave the area; (Escape our pursuers) * Brief: Umeni-Zulu's been compiling a file on DedSec. Let's find out what they know aout us, and rip it from their servers. POW * Objective: Free the DedSec prisoner from Umeni-Zulu; Locate the prisoner; Free the prisoner; You must leave the area; (Escape our pursuers) * Brief: Umeni-Zulu have arrested one of our own! Poor soul is being detained, probably tortured for information. Let's get 'em back! Serving Chaos * Objective: Find and destroy the 3 Umeni-Zulu shipments containing servers; Find and destroy the 3 shipments 0/3; You must leave the area; (Escape our pursuers) * Brief: BTW Umeni-Zulu is out delivering cutting-edge servers to Blume. We can't allow ctOS to advance any further. Destroy all three shipments! DedSec Events DedSec event: The Virus * Objective: Upload the virus * Brief: Blume activity has been detected in this area: ctOS is being updated locally. This is the perfect moment to add a backdoor and increase DedSec's system presence. Find and hack the ctOS box. DedSec event: Loot Truck * Objective: Hack or break open the truck; Retrieve the package; Disable the package's tracking device; Escape the police * Brief: DedSec's just learned about a massive transfer of Blume's funds. Good news - it's being hauled by an armored truck near your location. Let's make sure those funds are put to better use. Loot that truck. Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Online Operations in Watch Dogs 2